Finding Naruto
by Remus Bane
Summary: I always thought that when I met Naruto again, it'd be either really awkward or really annoying. After all, in this new life with the same people, who knows how he'll react. But it never occurred to me that he wouldn't remember.


Welcome to Finding Naruto!

Involves reincarnation, if that's what you want to call it.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

'Why did I come here?'

This has been my only thought for the past 30 minutes as I walked only the sidewalk, trailing a few feet behind my friends. Well, I guess the term "friends" isn't exactly correct.

"Sasuke!" I hear, looking up. The group was looking back at me, with a wide mixture of looks.

"Hey," It'd been Kiba who yelled, "do you want to go get some ice-cream with us? There's an ice-cream stand a little down the way. Pretty cheap, I guess. Wanna come?"

It's moments like this where complicated feelings begin to rise, along with complicated situations.

"Idiot. We just had lunch. Everyone's too full for ice-cream," Shikamau said, yawning.

The lazy genius is good. Now, I don't have to come up with an excuse myself.

"You're never too full for ice-cream! Besides, I was just asking if he wanted to come!" Kiba exclaimed, flailing his arms like an idiot.

How familiar...

"Kiba, shut up. Nobody wants to eat ice-cream..." Sakura said, leaving the rest unsaid, but spoken in our heads.

Of course. Why would they want to eat ice-cream with the traitor?

"I just thought..." he just thought that he'd give it a try, despite being cautious around me, even while speaking.

Old habits die hard, I suppose.

"No thanks," I say, looking at Kiba. Despite his loudness and over-all rudeness, it's hard to hate him when he reminds you someone else who wanted to give you another chance.

"Oh. Okay."

Silently, they all look at each other, then turned away to keep walking. Probably wondering why they invited me, or even more likely, why I bothered to come. I don't make it a habit to join their group. Never did.

In total, there are about 14 of them here, and then me. And they all remembered.

Walzing back toward me, Lee started talking, "Hey Sasuke! Isn't it a great day for a walk? I'm glad we all get this chance to develope our blossoming bonds of friendship! Isn't it exciting? I feel that we-"

I can only stand listening to him for so long. Can you blame me? He's not a bad guy, but his enthusiam and appearance... They don't work well with me. And that's leaving alone the memories of the past.

Our memories of the past. That is what we all have in common. Our memories of leafs and ninjas, jutsus and battles. We remember them all. Every fight, every enemy, every friend. And through this tie, we are all linked. At one point in our lives or another, we've all been draw to a spot where we meet another who remembers. We don't know why. We don't know how. We just know it happens.

We have our memories of our past lives as ninjas, fighting for our villages and comrade.

Most of us do, anyways.

Within this group, I am different. I don't remember the cherished memories of lazy afternoons and playful sparring with the others from the Rookie 9, or new shinobi from other villages. My memories are of blood, revenge, pain, betrayal, and hate.

When I'd first moved here, I'd been hesitant to leave my house. The people from the Leaf Village were probably scattered among this new city. I had no doubt they'd recognize me if they saw me.

But I took it in stride. After watching my brother walk out the door, even though he knew everything, I couldn't back down. Itachi took everything that was thrown at him, and so would I.

My living conditions were complex at first, when I first remembered. I thought I was the only one who saw my family murdered, killed by Itachi. At night, I woke up screaming sometimes. Then I'd cling onto whoever ran into my room first, begging for them not to leave. Usually that was Itachi.

When I told him what my nightmares were, he said me that I would understand when I'm older and to forget about them. I didn't understand, but being the 7-year-old that I was, I didn't question my brother's advise.

I think Itachi told our mother, because the next day, she came into my room, and explained what I was seeing. At first, I didn't believe it. It was impossible. But as time went on, I slowly began to accept the truth. I asked her if anybody else remembered, and she told me that she only knew that Itachi and her remembered, and despite what happened in the past, she still loved him, and always would. Apparently, Father was the only one who didn't remember. She figured it was better off that way. I had to agree.

I'm not sure if Itachi met anyone from before, or if he did, if they remembered, but that was his business, not mine. And despite everything that's happened, or because of it, we're still brothers who look out for each other. Not that Itachi's ever needed looking out for.

On the first day of school, freshmen year, was the Rookie Nine reunion. To say it was unpleasant was an understatement. It was one of the worst days of my life, to always secretly be looking over my shoulder at the person glaring at me, or ignoring the few people talking about me as I walked by. But even then, we had to stick together, even against our will.

At the school, there were also the ninjas from the Sand Village, the three siblings, and my replacement. My replacement... There are no words to describe my hatred for him. Even now, he smiles at me, a fake smile pasted on his face. I hated him before, I hate him now. Nothing's changed.

The other shinobi's are cautious and keep their distance from me, but they still talk to me occasionally, and invite me out. Afraid I was still a psychotic killer, probably.

After awhile, they realized I wasn't out to kill them all, and kept me within arm's reach. Never too close, but never too far, either.

All of Rookie Nine were there, except one.

I'd never seen hide nor hair of the blonde boy in my entire life. It left a sad sort of empty place in my chest, which was just stupid since he wasn't suppose to mean that much to me in the first place.

If I ever do meet him, I sure it'll either be really awkward, with conflicted feelings and long pauses, or very annoying, with tears and him yelling at the top of his lungs. I'm not entirely sure that I'm looking forward to it.

"Sasuke! Look out!"

"Wha- OOF!" I said as I was hit by a hurdling figure. Hard.

We flew back a couple feet, skidding into the grass. After rolling a couple times, we finally came to a stop.

Groaning, I slowly got onto my knees, Holding my head, I tried to make the world stop spinning, hoping that gravity would have mercy and just hold everything still for once.

Beside me, I could hear the other person groan, gripping their head. In front of me, I see a football innocently laying on the grass.

"Watch it, idiot," I say out of reflex, standing up.

"Piss off, asshole."

I freeze. That voice.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Ino asked, arriving. I don't hear her.

"Hey man, you alright?" Choji asked, looking at the stranger who tackled me.

Blond hair.

"Mnn... Ya. Thanks."

Standing up, we all get a good look at him.

Blue eyes.

"Ouch... Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Scarred cheeks.

But that's-

"Naruto!"

Turning, we all look over at a red-headed man who was jogging toward us.

Slowly, he walks over to the blond... and punches him in the stomach.

"You idiot. Youre suppose to look where you're going before you tackle people to the ground. It's no fun if they're not playing."

Hunched over, he groans, "It's not my fault you threw it too far. Damn it, Kyuubi, this freaking hurts!"

"Well, that's what you get for being an idiot, little bro."

"Shut up," he replied standing up, slowly.

"Naruto," I hear myself say in a distant voice.

He looks at me, his eyes as blue as the sky. And then I realize something.

"Yah, who are you?"

It never occurred to me that he wouldn't remember.

* * *

He doesn't remember? What now? Will Sasuke reawaken Naruto's memories?

(I thought I'd try doing those suspenseful questions that animes and other fanfics have at the end.)

Thanks for reading~

Review.


End file.
